Lady M Season2 Inside Job
by meanbow
Summary: Lady M returns! Season 2 Begins! Lady M foils a robbery,and in the process,uncovers a secret that sets her off on another adventure,and returns Meg to a dark place as an undercover agent. as usual R/R comments welcome


**Lady M (season 2),Inside Job**

by **Meanbow**

Season 2 begins with a bang! Meg,A.K.A Lady M, puts a stop to an armed robbery, only to discover that the robbers were already doing time and were supposed to be IN Prison...leading her on another adventure, and back into her worst nightmare...as usual, I don't own any of the Family Guy characters...that's Seth Mcfarlane and Fox,unless they are OC's, then they are mine...I merely borrowed them again for this...

Part 1

**The Robbery**

"...And that takes care of them..." Lady M went, dusting herself down after her four-way brawl, then going over and checking on her would-be assailants and robbers. three of them were on the floor,holding things like their sides, or their knee, whilst the fourth was knocked out unconscious. She then went and grabbed the first robber, who was rolling around on her back and holding onto her right knee,pulled off her balaclava and went "Why?..you guys should know by now...NEVER try and do ANYTHING like this in MY town without fear of me coming to get your sorry butts"

"You...costumed freak...do you really think we are afraid of you?" the first robber went, looking at Lady M with hate in her eyes

"You should be..." Lady M retorted, just as the sound of Police cars came to a stop just behind them

"They're all yours,Guys..." she went to the officers, then started to walk away over towards her M cycle. The officers started to grab the robbers, cuff them and get them up and over to their cars, when one of them looks at the unmasked robber and goes "Hang on...you're supposed to be in prison already...for armed robbery"

Lady M stops and turns on her heels "Say WHAT?" she went, looking at the officer, and then walking back towards him

"This here is Sally Fielding...otherwise known as Mustang Sally, a crack driver and robber with the supposedly defunct 'Cleaner crew'...I busted her around a year ago, she's supposed to be doing 5 years in Rhode Island State Correctional Facility"

"Yeah...well...good behaviour..." she went and spat at the officer

"That'd be the day..." he replied sarcastically, and pushed her head down and into the back of the patrol car

an hour later, Lady M was in Quahog police station, talking to Lt Joe Swanson

"...your officer said that the crook I stopped earlier was already supposed to be in prison, is that right?" she asked

"they all were...but there's nothing I can do about it,Lady M...they've already been collected and transported back to the penal facility" Joe replied

"ALL?" Lady M went, with surprise on her masked face

"yes...all. Sally Fielding,driver...Sophie McCardle, aka 'Big Mack'...strong arm and weapons specialist, Jamey Nelson, otherwise known as 'big bang Nelson'...explosives expert, and Reyna Medusa, a master of deception and scams...can blab her way in or out of anywhere" Joe went, looking at the computer screen "All of them are serving time at Rhode Island State Correctional Facility"

"then how did they get out and try to commit that robbery?" She asked

"...I can't answer that...I wish I knew..." Joe answered,then had a thought... "unless ...it was an _inside _job"

"are you saying what I think you're saying?" Lady M asked

"that someone in the prison is letting prisoners out to commit crimes..." Joe went "that would explain why there was no escaped prisoner warning sent out, but would also implicate someone in the prison as being a ringleader..."

"Then I guess you'll have to try and find out somehow..." Lady M replied,looking at him

"But how?" Joe asked "all my officers are known in the prison...we'd need someone who is _not _known as a police officer...someone to go in undercover"

"Someone with a record?" Lady M asked

"That would be hard to find,Lady M..."

"I think I may know someone..."

the next morning, Lt Joe Swanson was stopped outside the apartment of Meg Griffin. Last night,Lady M had told him to go see her and ask for her help...

Meg came down from the apartment to collect the mail for the morning, when a knock at the security door made her look up. She walked over to the front security door and opened it. She looked out and saw Joe sitting on the pavement in his chair,and another officer standing next to him.

"Hello Meg..." Joe went,looking at her standing there in her dressing gown,slippers and PJ's "can we come in and talk?"

a few minutes later,Meg,Joe and the other officer were sitting in Meg's apartment with a cup of coffee each. Joe looked at Meg and went "We came here under advice from someone...you may have heard of her,Lady M..."

"Lady M?" Meg went "yeah...I heard of her...who hasn't?"

"precisely...but that's not why we're here...she said you may be able to help us out...in exchange for something" Joe answered "How about a completely clean slate...all records gone, all charges dropped,all convictions quashed?"

Meg raised her eyebrows in surprise "What? Really? What would I have to help you with?"

"Some undercover work...inside Rhode Island State Correctional Facility" Joe went

"WHOAH...say WHAT?" Meg went "YOU are asking ME to help you by going BACK to Prison?"

"Only for a short while...and as soon as you get what we need, we'll pull you out" Joe replied

Meg slumped back into the sofa "oh my god..." she went uneasily "can you let me think about it? I need to speak to a few people first..."

Joe nodded, put his mug down on the table,then pushed himself towards her front door "get back to us as soon as you can,Meg...we really need help on this one...just remember the prize at the end of it"

the second officer went and opened the front door for Joe, then left behind him, closing the door behind them

Part 2

**Going back...**

Meg sat there on her sofa...she knew they would be coming to ask her that, and she knew she had just put on a prizewinning act, but there were two people who she knew would have to be consulted...

"NO!" Neil shouted "I will NOT have my Girlfriend going into Prison,even if it is staged"

"I can only say, the choice is completely yours,Meg" Chase went

"Neil...this is what I _need_..." Meg went " a clean slate, no record, no charges, no convictions...think of how much easier it is for someone to get a good job without those hanging round your neck..."

"But...what if something happened to you whilst in there? You wont have any of Lady M's equipment or costume to help you..." Neil asked her with worry in his voice

"Lady M is more than just a costume,and I still have my skills,hun" she went, reassuringly placing her hand on his chest and feeling his heartbeat slow down a bit

"But...but..." Neil stuttered, trying to think of another argument to make

"you won't win this one,Neil..." Chase went looking at him, then at Meg "I can see the determination on her face"

Meg looked up at Neil with a small smile on her face "please babe...I promise you, I wont get hurt"

Neil wrapped his arms around Meg, then bent his head down and kissed her on the forehead "I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too...but think of what I can do with a clean record" Meg went

"At least take the earwig..." Neil went

"I will, I promise..." she replied, then tilted her head up and kissed him on the lips. She then went up to her bedroom and pulled out her old white tank-top, jeans, white trainers and red bandanna back out, as well as her old,round glasses.

"I thought I'd left you in the past..." she went, looking at the clothes laying on the bed, then proceeded to get changed into them...

an hour later, Mischievous and Dark Walker walk into the police station, with Meg Griffin in front of them, hands cuffed in front of her. She was walked over to the front desk, when Mischievous spoke to the desk sergeant

"Can you get me Lt Joe Swanson please? He's expecting this one..." she went, then smiled and winked at him. The sergeant picked up the telephone and called Joe's desk "Lt Swanson...she's here..." he went, then hung up. Joe wheeled himself out from the back office and went over to her "How did you get a special escort...?" he went, looking at Mischievous and Dark Walker "you should feel honoured"

"Stow it,Pig..." Meg retorted, looking harshly at him,then winked at him. Joe nodded his head.

"I'm taking this one personally..." he went, then wheeled himself towards the doors and the parked cruisers out front. Meg was walked out the building after him. Once outside,Joe opened the front door of the car, and gestured her to get in. he then pulled himself up out of his chair and into the car, then folded his chair up and put it behind him in the back of the car. Mischievous and Dark Walker both walk out of the police station and over to their vehicles, the Harlequin and the Dark Rider. The three vehicles all started up, and headed out in the same direction, all heading towards the State Prison...followed at a distance by a riderless,Black and Purple motorcycle with a stylised M on the plate...

In the patrol car,Meg and Joe were going over what was going to happen.

"Now...you know what you have to do,don't you Meg?" Joe asked her

"Get you information, get it back to you, get out..." Meg replied

"I have someone inside the prison who I know can be trusted, he will be your contact inside and will pass the information you get back to me...his name is Officer Chaplain" Joe went "he will meet you in the admissions area. Your cover story is you are a special transfer from Underwood Prison, as you were considered too unstable for them."

"Got it..." Meg went "I can do that"

Part 3

**The Prison**

The patrol car approached the gates of Rhode Island State Correctional Facility, they opened up slowly and the car went inside. Meg looked around nervously as it slowed down and stopped by the steel admissions door

_'I don't like this...' _Meg thought to herself as the door was opened and the officer approached the car. He opened the car door and held it for her. She edged her way out of the car and got out.

"Thank you, Lt Swanson...we'll take her from here..." Officer Chaplain went, then pushed her gently towards the open doorway leading inside the prison. Once inside, the door was closed with a heavy **thud!** Which made Meg shudder. Officer Chaplain then stopped her and undone the handcuffs, then was passed a new,grey overall by another officer which he gave to Meg. He whispered into her ear _"don't worry...I have set you up with a trusted inmate in a good part of the __prison...just get what you need and we'll get you out of here" _ he then turned to a female officer and went "you know the drill..." then left through another door

A few minutes later, Meg was bought through from the admissions wing wearing the grey overall,with the top tied around her waist to show off her tattoo's under her tank top, and out into the main corridor, where Officer Chaplain was waiting for her to escort her to her designated cell. As she was walked along the corridor, there were calls of "fresh meat for the locker" "new kid on the block" and "she's cute..." from a couple of the more hardened inmates. They stopped by the cell and the door was opened. Meg stepped inside and the door was slammed shut behind her,making her jump and shiver slightly. The inmate already in the cell looked at the new arrival from her top bunk.

"hey there,new fish..." she went "I'm Clara...and you are?" the svelte,yet muscular black girl went with a broad smile.

"Meg..." Meg answered. Clara looked at her

"I see you been here before..." she commented, looking at Meg's tattoo's across her shoulders

"Yeah...you could say that" Meg replied,walking over to the bottom bunk and placing her few personal items on it

the cell door opens again, and Clara jumps down from the top bunk "Come on, new fish...before all the best food is gone..."

Meg followed Clara out of the cell and down the hallway towards the eating hall. once there, they got in line and waited for their food

"Stay close to me" Clara went to Meg, just as she had her food placed on her tray. They then went over to a bench and table and sat down to eat.

Just then, Sally,Sophie, Jamey and Reyna walked over and sat down next to them. Sally looked at Meg and Clara and went "taking care of the new fish again,Clara?"

"I ain't a new fish...this is just another 'vacation' to me..." Meg boasted "first time in this joint though"

Reyna looked at her "I recognise those markings...you been to the main women's correctional facilities up-state..." she went, then pulled her left sleeve up and revealed a similar tattoo on her arm

"Yeah...that's right" Meg replied "wanna make something of it?"

"Maybe...or maybe we can find a use for you..." Jamey went with a smirk on her face,then licked her lips "I kinda like you..."

"Stop it Jamey...we'll discuss this later..." Sally went, then stood up from the table and walked away. The other three followed her.

A short time later, in the common area, Clara and Meg were sitting down talking, when the four girls approached them again. Sally went and leant against the wall next to Meg and went "I done some checking on you, fish...you got quite a rep...nice touch with the pharmacy robbery, that takes balls...we could use someone with balls in our little group"

"And just why would I join your little group?" Meg asked "for protection?"

Sally just smirked "hell no...we could use someone else to help us with our little outings...we'll cut you in for 5% of the total haul per raid"

"How on earth can you get outside? This place is a pretty secure unit" Meg retorted

"The warden and the head guard arrange for us to leave some nights in exchange for a cut as well...they give us a clear route out and arrange transport for us" Reyna went "but after our last outing we think we need some extra muscle"

"what happened?" Meg asked,looking a bit puzzled

"Lady M...that's what" Jamey replied "that super-bimbo jumped us and got us caught...luckily for us the warden got us back here before the cops knew what was happening"

Meg just looked at them with a steely gaze "if I say no, you'll beat the crap outta me,right?"

"the showers can be a dangerous place..." Sophie spoke for the first time

"Yeah...that soap can slip everywhere" Jamey added with a smile on her face

"When do we go?" Meg asked

"tomorrow night..." Sally went, then walked away from them

Clara looked at Meg "I hope you don't consider that offer hun..."

part 4

**Night Out**

later that night, Meg was laying down on her bottom bunk, when the 2-way radio Neil called 'the earwig' in her ear came to life

"Dark Walker to M...how are you coping hun?" Neil's voice went

"_M here...OK so far, made contact with the four suspects. The warden and the head guard are in on it for a cut of the haul" _Meg replied quietly

"The M cycle is outside the prison in street camouflage,with your belt,cane and M-orpher in it's compartment. It has been acting as a relay between us and you, recording everything. Use your pre-recorded command if you need it...it will find a way to get to you" Neil went

"_Understood...M out" _Meg went,then turned on to her side and tried to get some sleep in the hard metal cot

outside the prison, in Quahog, Mischievous was busy dealing with a robbery at the mall...a group of 6 robbers had broken into the sports store and were using all the sporting goods in the store as weapons to try and take out the costumed hero

_'Damn it...this is tough...wish M was here...' _she thought to herself as she dodged a hail of bullets from a sub-machine gun in the outdoor pursuits department. Just then, an explosion of purple smoke from above makes the crooks look up, and a booming voice calls out...

"I am the terror that walks the night..." it goes, then the smoke clears, and Dark Walker is standing there in his costume...a smart looking grey suit,grey trilby hat with a purple band, a purple silk-lined cape with grey outer and his mask "I am...the Dark Walker"

Mischievous used the entrance as a means to help her take out a few of the crooks whilst they were distracted looking at him...throwing her jester's wand at the gunman and hitting his kneecap,making him spin and drop to the ground. Mischievous then went and tumbled towards the others and started taking them out with her moves. Dark Walker dropped down to the ground and landed right in front of two crooks, and pulled a small black box out from his belt, and pressed a button on the top of it. The crooks suddenly grabbed their ears and covered them, dropping to their knees and screaming,before fainting. Mischievous walked over towards him and looked at the device in his hand

"What on earth is that?" Mischievous asked

"A little something I cooked up in the Lair from plans I found on the 'net...an Invisible Pain Field Generator. It uses directional ultra high frequencies to generate a very annoying sound that causes pain...neat huh?" Dark Walker replied

"I prefer these to technology any day..." Mischievous answered, shaking her fist at him

"Could be worse...I could've used the Mind Mangler..." Dark Walker retorted, then holstered his gizmo

The next morning, back at the prison...Meg and Clara were in the yard. Meg was using the weights, showing off her strength to the other inmates by bench pressing double her own weight. When she finished, she sat up and Clara passed her a towel to wipe herself down. Sophie sat down, then went and moved the locking pin down two notches to the 320Lbs mark, then started to press the weights. She done ten reps, then sat up and smirked at Meg. Meg immediately got back down on the bench and also pressed the weights for 10 reps, then got back up. Sophie looked at her and dropped the pin another notch to 340Lbs, and started to press them,but only managed 6 reps at that weight. Meg looked at the weight,then got back down on the bench and struggled to press them, but managed to get 7. Sophie looked at her angrily, and dropped the pin another notch and was about to try and press them, when Sally placed her hand on Sophie's shoulder.

"No need to prove anything...we all know how tough you are,love..." Sally went "but that was quite impressive,Meg"

"thanks...I try to keep in shape...what else is there to do inside,huh?" Meg replied. Sally just nodded,then added "Don't forget our deal..." then walked off with Sophie

"You're not seriously considering..." Clara started to ask. Meg placed her hand on Clara's shoulder and walked with her to a quiet corner of the yard

"Do you know why I'm here,Clara?" Meg asked

"transfer from Underwood...why?" Clara went

"that's my cover story..." Meg replied "I'm undercover"

Clara looked at her with horror on her face "You're a..." she started,but Meg clamped her hand over her mouth before she could finish the sentence and shook her head "No...I'm not...I'm an Ex-con with the chance to clear my record by busting that gang and handing them to the police" she went

"That's worse...that goes against the rules of us Cons..." Clara replied

Meg looked at her "except as you heard...it's not us Cons pulling the strings...the head guard and the warden are in on it...working for the man is even worse than going against 'the rules'"

Clara nodded her head "And if the other Cons got wind of their 'special privileges' then they wouldn't last a day before being moved to solitary...for their own protection"

"Yap...so I'm asking you...please don't say anything to anyone" Meg pleaded quietly. Clara went and ran her left hand across her lips and replied "my lips are sealed"

that night, after lock-down and lights out, Meg was laying on her bunk. She suddenly felt something hit the sole of her foot, she looked up and saw the four members of the gang standing outside her cell. Clara was asleep on the top bunk, so Meg quietly got out of the bunk, slipped her prison canvas shoes on and went over to the cell door

"_So how do I get out of here?" _she asked quietly. Sophie pulled the door open a bit and indicated to Meg to get out. The five girls then all headed towards the service entrance of the Prison, where the Head Guard, Mr Forrester, was waiting.

"Is this the new girl just transferred in?" Mr Forrester asked

"She is..." Sally went, taking the all-black robbers costume and balaclava off him "She's got previous for armed robbery, so she should be useful"

the rest of the girls grab similar costumes off Mr Forrester and get changed into them. He then pulls out a map and a key-card and gives it to Sally

"Tonight's target is a warehouse on the outskirts of Quahog. It is actually a front for a government facility that recycles all the old bank notes. Apparently there is approximately $3Million in used notes there,waiting to be destroyed. This key-card the Warden acquired will open the front door and get you in...you just need to take care of the guards and the dog" he went "the rest of the equipment is in the van...this is the biggest pay-off you'll ever make,so make it good"

Part 5

**The Break-in**

The five girls get in the van,with Sally driving. She started the van, put it into gear and drove out through the service entrance. Meg glanced around, then whispered _"I need you" _

Jamey heard her whisper that, and smiled at her, then whispered back _"I need you too"_ then winked and blew her a kiss. Meg raised her eyebrows in surprise. In the car park of the prison, a black motorcycle received the command. It started up, and a small button with an 'M' on it illuminated and the plate revolved and panels moved,revealing purple streaks. It then locked on to the source of the command, the earwig, and started following the van at a distance.

The van slowed down and stopped near the unmarked warehouse. Inside the van, Sally went "Masks" and pulled hers down over her face. The other girls pulled theirs down too, then disembarked from the van,with various weapons at the ready. They sneaked over to the door, and swiped the key-card across the pad by the door. The red light turned green, and Sally pushed the door open. Meg went "I'll take guard duty", then stood by the door, whilst the others went inside.

Just then, the M cycle pulled up next to the van, so Meg ran over to it,dropped her weapon and mask, pulled open the compartment on the bike, and put her M-orpher and belt on. "I am Lady M!" she went, and transformed into her Alter-ego. She looked at the door and went "Alright ladies...time to put a stop to your little spree..."

Lady M sneaked back towards the door, and made a noise like a muffled scream, and went "that takes care of me..." then went inside. Inside, the other four girls had taken out the three guards, and had trapped the guard dog inside a room, which was barking wildly at the door and trying to push it open, but the door was barricaded from the outside with a box. They were loading up their large sacks with the old used banknotes when a voice called out.

"Money for nothing? Chicks who shouldn't be free? I don't think so..."

the four women turned around and saw Lady M standing in the doorway, arms placed at her hips and giving them an angry look.

"Not you again!" Screamed Sally, as she opened fire at Lady M with her gun. The other three girls also started to fire at her. Lady M somersaulted and flipped out of harms way, and dropped a couple of knock-out pellets into her hand from her pouch and threw them at the girls. They exploded and caused them to start coughing and wheezing,then they fell over, struggling to stay awake from the gas before succumbing. She landed, then watched as the gas dispersed. Once it was clear, she pulled out her cellphone from another pouch, and called Joe Swanson.

"Hello"

"Hello Joe, it's me,Meg"

"AHH,Meg...got what I need?" Joe asked

"Better,I infiltrated the gang, found out what you needed to know, and now Lady M has got the gang rounded up for you. We are waiting at the government warehouse on the industrial estate for you and your officers. Lady M has told me to tell you that we'll be right here, waiting for you. And I can tell you who the ringleader responsible for all of these robberies is" Lady M went "Now I got to Go, Lady M has told me I need to be with the rest of them...In handcuffs, so it looks like I didn't help her"

Joe replied "Of course,Meg...I'll be there in 10 minutes with my officers" and then put his phone down

Lady M walked outside to the M cycle, took off her belt and hit the morph button,transforming herself back into Meg. She then took a pair of Lady M's handcuffs out and placed one around her left wrist,before placing the belt and morpher back in the hidden compartment. Then she went "verbal command...return to base" to the M cycle. It started back up and headed back to her Lair. Meg then headed back inside to check on the four girls, who were out cold from the gas. She found some rope and tied their hands behind their backs,making sure they were secure. Then she headed back outside to where she was stood, cuffed her other wrist and sat down on the floor and faked being out, just as the sound of Police cruisers sirens' filled the night

Part 6

**Confessions**

The officers disembarked from their patrol cars, and Joe was helped out of one car and back onto his chair. He wheeled himself over to Meg, who was asleep outside the front door of the warehouse.

"Hey...sleepyhead, wake up" he went

Meg opened her eyes, then struggled to get up with her cuffed hands. Joe held his hand out and Meg grabbed it,pulling herself up "Ugh...Hi Joe" she went

"I see Lady M kept her word..." he replied, looking at her

"yeah...she did" Meg answered, just as the other girls were brought out from inside the warehouse, screaming profanities at the officers as they were loaded into a police van.

Joe took Meg by the arm, and walked her over to his cruiser,put her in the back, and then was helped back in by another officer.

As the cruiser was heading back to the station, Joe asked Meg a question

"So...who's in charge then,Meg?" he asked

"The head Guard, Mr Forrester, and the Warden, Mr Pekes" Meg replied "The Warden is the brains, Mr Forrester is the arranger"

"That's a...serious allegation,Meg" Joe replied "will your 'friends' say the same thing?"

"If they know what's good for them, they will...but you need to try and stop them from being taken back to the prison before you get chance to speak to them" Meg replied to Joe "if word got out in the prison that they were working for the Warden, their lives wouldn't be worth living...code of the yard and all that"

"It seems like Lady M knew what she was talking about, when she suggested we use you...but that puzzles me...how does she know you?" Joe asked

Meg bit her bottom lip "ERM...maybe she makes it her business to know these things..."

the police van and cruiser arrived at the station. The four girls and Meg were unloaded and taken into the station's holding area,and secured to the benches to await processing

Sophie looked at Meg with anger in her eyes "I thought you were on guard duty?"

Meg turned to face her "I was...Lady M jumped me and caught me unawares..."

Sally also looked at Meg "How did she get there so fast? It's like she knew where we were going to be"

Jamey turned her head and looked at Sally "are you saying there's a traitor in our midst?"

"How can you think that?" Meg went,beginning to plant the seeds of deception in their minds "we didn't know what the job was until Mr Forrester told us...so how could she have found out...unless they set us up..."

Reyna's face went into one of shock "of course...it makes sense. We do the dirty work for them and take all the risks, they get the bigger pay-offs and none of the fall-backs, and then when they think we are no longer of any use to them, set us up to take the fall and get longer sentences in a tougher prison"

Meg's mind was ticking over _'this is perfect...they will tell everything because they believe they were set up by their bosses'_

Sally looked at the other girls "I think we need to try and cut a deal with the DA..."

the other 3 girls nodded in agreement

A few hours later, the four members of the gang had cut a deal with the DA to get time off their sentences in exchange for their confessions and testimony. Mischievous had turned up at the police station with a CD of the conversations between Meg and the Gang recorded off the earwig, and Meg was secretly released to an overjoyed Neil

"MEG!" he went, running over to her as she came out from the holding area and grabbing her in a tight hug

"HEY..." she went, as he loosened his grip a bit, then kissed her instead "I'm glad to see you as well"

just then, Joe wheels himself out from his office and calls her over "Meg, can you come see me please?" Meg takes Neil's hand and walks him over towards Joe and smiles at him

"Yes Joe?" she asks

"My office,if you please..." he goes,beckoning her and Neil inside. The two teens walk into the office, and Joe wheels himself in and pulls the door shut behind him. he wheels himself to behind his desk and turns the computer monitor slightly towards them. The screen has Meg's entire Arrest and Conviction sheet on it. He looks at Meg and goes "as we agreed...this will be the last time that this will be seen"

Meg suddenly goes to Joe "Wait Joe...won't you get in trouble for that?"

"I...have broad shoulders" he replied "nothing I can't handle"

"Still..." Meg starts "that there is what helped make me the person I am today,Joe...you can wipe that piece of my past out, but not the memories and experiences. Do me a favour, can we change the deal?"

Joe looks at her with surprise on his usually serious face "how, and to what?"

"I want you to clear them, but leave them on record, if you know what I mean, spent convictions" Meg replied

Joe nodded "I can do that..." he went,then looked at her as he typed a few commands into the database "Done" he then turned the monitor back around and showed them the new screen.

Suspect name : Megan Elizabeth Griffin

Record number: QPD524653

Arrests: Disorderly Conduct

Harassment

Harbouring/assisting an escaped Felon

Assault

Convictions: 24 Hours detention, Quahog Police station

24 Hours detention Quahog Police station

6 Months detention Rhode Island State Women's Correctional Facilities

72 Hours Suspension James Woods High School

Current status: All Convictions spent. No new activity reported

Meg nodded her head

"Thank you Joe..." Meg went, then stood up and leant across his desk and kissed him on his cheek

Joe just smiled "you know something...if my new baby Daughter grows up to be half the woman you are turning into,Meg...I would be a proud Father"

Neil stood up also, and shook Joe's hand "Thank you Sir" he went, then let go and walked with Meg over towards the office door, then left with her.

Joe sat back in his wheelchair "...a Very proud Father indeed" he went to himself, and smiled smally...


End file.
